A multi-layer film in which at least two magnetic layers and at least one non-magnetic layer are stacked alternately can provide a large magnetoresistance effect, which is called a giant magnetoresistance (GMR) effect. In the multi-layer film, the non-magnetic layer is positioned between the magnetic layers i.e., magnetic layer/non-magnetic layer/magnetic layer/non-magnetic layer/ . . . ). The magnetoresistance effect is a phenomenon of electrical resistance that changes with a relative difference in magnetization direction between the magnetic layers.
A GMR element uses a conductive material such as Cu and Au for the non-magnetic layer. In general, current flows in parallel to the film surface (CIP-GMR: current in plane-GMR). On the other hand, a GMR element that allows current to flow perpendicular to the film surface is called CPP-GMR (current perpendicular to the plane-GMR). The CPP-GMR element has a larger magnetoresistance change ratio (MR ratio) and a smaller resistance compared with the CIP-GMR element.
A spin-valve type element, which is one of the GMR elements, does not require a large operating magnetic field. This element includes a free magnetic layer (a free layer) and a pinned magnetic layer (a pinned layer) that sandwich a non-magnetic layer. The spin-valve type element utilizes a change in a relative angle formed by the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers caused by magnetization rotation of the free layer. Examples of the spin-valve type GMR element include an element that uses Fe—Mn, which is an antiferromagnetic material, for a magnetization rotation-suppressing layer and stacks this layer on an Ni—Fe/Cu/Ni—Fe multi-layer film. Though this element requires a small operating magnetic field and is excellent in linearity, the MR ratio is small. Another spin-valve type GMR element has been reported that uses a CoFe ferromagnetic material for the magnetic layer and PtMn and IrMn antiferromagnetic materials for the antiferromagnetic layer, thereby improving the MR ratio.
To achieve an even higher MR ratio, an element that uses an insulating material for the non-magnetic layer has been proposed as well. The current flowing through this element is a tunnel current, which is transmitted stochastically through an insulating layer. The element (referred to as a TMR element) is expected to have a large MR ratio as the spin polarization of the magnetic layers that sandwich the insulating layer increases. Accordingly, a magnetic metal, such as Fe, Co—Fe alloy and Ni—Fe alloy, a half-metallic ferromagnetic material, or the like is suitable for the magnetic layer.
When an MR element becomes progressively smaller with an increase in recording density of a magnetic head or MRAM device in the future, the MR element is required to have an even larger MR ratio.
To provide a large MR ratio in a device, the MR element also needs to have suppressed degradation of the characteristics by heat treatment. The manufacturing process of a magnetic head generally includes heat treatment at temperatures of about 250° C. to 300° C. For example, there have been studies on an MRAM device that is produced by forming a TMR element on CMOS. In such a CMOS process, the heat treatment at high temperatures of about 400° C. to 450° C. is inevitable. Though the reason for degradation of the MR element by heat treatment is not clarified fully at present, diffusion of atoms into the interface between a magnetic layer and a non-magnetic layer may affect the degradation.
Depending on a device to be used, care should be taken in working temperatures. When mounted on a hard disk drive (HDD), the MR element is required to have thermal stability at a temperature of about 150° C., which is the operating temperature of the HDD.
As described above, an element having a large magnetoresistance change ratio (MR ratio), particularly an MR element that can exhibit a high MR ratio even after heat treatment, is very important in practical use. However, a conventional MR element is insufficient to meet the above demand.